narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyomi Mizuno
, |birthdate=June 14 |gender=Female |age-part1=38-39 |age-part2=42 |height-part1=168cm |weight-part1=53.2kg |blood type=A |classification=Medical-nin, Fūinjutsu-specialist |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Hyūga Clan~Through Mother, Mitarashi Clan~Through Father, Mizuno Clan~Through Marriage |rank-part1=Jōnin |ninja registration=006657 |academy age=11 |chunin age=14 |jōnin age=16 |parents=Natsuko Hyūga~Mother |relationship=Amaya Mizuno~Daughter, Toshi Mizuno~Son, Kaori Mizuno~Daughter, Washi Mizuno~Ex-Husband, Anko Mitarashi~Adopted Sister, Suzuki Mitarashi~Sister |nature type=Wind Release~~Affinity }} Kiyomi Mizuno (水野清美, Mizuno Kiyomi) is a character of the story "An Illegal Kunoichi." She was a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure known as the . After retiring as a shinobi, she became the wife of Washi Mizuno. With him, she would have three children: Amaya, Toshi, and Kaori. However, following the invasion, she left her husband and resumed her position as a shinobi. Background Before the start of the series, Kiyomi was a member of the Mitarashi Clan, a small family in Konoha who produced some talented medical-ninja. During her years at the academy, she was revered as a great mind with exceptional chakra control. At a young age she became curious as to how the human body worked, leading her to study medical ninjutsu. During her years as a genin, Kiyomi met Kushina Uzumaki while they were both taking the Chūnin Exams. Afterwards, they soon developed a close friendship and would often train with one another. Throughout the course of their friendship, Kiyomi discovered that in addition to medical-ninjutsu she also had a gift for fūinjutsu. Kushina offered to teach her some techniques due to her clan's knowledge with the sealing arts. Kiyomi says that Kushina taught her everything that she knew, something that she is grateful for. Several years later, when she discovered that Kushina was pregnant with a son, Kiyomi said that she hoped their children would become close friends. At some time during her friendship with Kushina, Kiyomi was introduced to Mikoto Uchiha. Along with Kushina, the three women would become very close friends. At the age of twenty-three she insisted to take in Anko Mitarashi and care for her after being found by several ANBU in the Land of the Sea. Kiyomi deeply cares for Anko as if she were her biological sister. However, only a year later she retired as a shinobi and left to marry Washi Mizuno, the head of the Mizuno clan, and retired from her position as a ninja. Since then, she has given birth to and raised three children: Amaya, Toshi, and Kaori. Personality Kiyomi is described as a loving mother as well as a caring friend. Many describe her as being very intelligent as well as having a good eye for small details. In stark contrast to Kushina, Kiyomi is very feminine and is quite, not prone to having outbursts of any sort. She cares deeply for others, wishing to find ways to be helpful in any situation, and not wanting to see her friends or family hurt. She also cares deeply for her children, shown by how she often apologizes to Amaya for not visiting Kaori or her very often. Furthermore, Kiyomi has a deep love for her village and would do anything to ensure the safety of everyone who lived there. Appearance Kiyomi has straight, purple hair and teal eyes, eyes that she passed onto her eldest daughter. She has a slender and athletic body due to her training as a shinobi as well as a moderately-sized bust. In comparison to her friends, she has rather long legs and arms, allowing her to move quickly. During her time as a shinobi, Kiyomi's hair reached her shoulders and she wore a bright cyan top underneath her shinobi jacket. She wore mesh armor over her elbows as well as underneath her teal top. On her feet, she wore knee-high boots that allowed her to conceal small knives or test tubes that contained medicines or antidotes that she used while on missions. Additionally, she wore her forehead protector on her forehead, where it was mainly concealed by her bangs, a large medical pouch across her backside, as well as her shuriken holster on her right thigh, underneath her skirt. Similar to Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, she also had a tantō secured above her medical pouch. After retiring from her shinobi career and settling down with her husband, Kiyomi allowed her hair to grow out until it reached her upper middle back. Her bangs are no longer cut as bluntly across her forehead but are instead softer and gently swept to the sides of her forehead. She is often seen wearing simple, loose-fitting kimonos that reache to her ankles, where they lead to a pair of black sandals, with a deep red sash tied around her waist. In the center of the sash there is a white circle with the Mizuno symbol placed inside it. Her ears are normally adorned with small gold hoops that accentuate the gold wedding ring she wears. On her face she wears bright pink lipstick and occasionally a dusting of silver eye-shadow. Abilities Due to not having been seen in combat in the series, Kiyomi's abilities are virtually unknown as of this point. Chakra Control Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Taijutsu Stats Part I Introduction Arc While she did not make an appearance, Suzuki briefly thought whether or not Kiyomi noticed what was happening to her youngest daughter while she and Amaya resided in the Mizuno compound. However, she quickly dismissed the idea that Kiyomi knew and did nothing, remembering how much she cared for her children as well as her village. Invasion of Konoha Arc She accompanied her husband to watch the first round of the Chūnin Exams. She seemed to be very hopeful that Amaya would win her match against Toshi. Later, she is seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, morning his death along with the death of her younger sister. Search for Tsunade Arc She makes an appearance along with most of the village to watch Tsunade's inauguration as Hokage. Demon Resealing Arc After Amaya returns from the failed mission to get Sasuke, Kiyomi was at Amaya's bedside after she woke up. When Tsunade walked in, Amaya learned of her mother's previous life as a shinobi when Tsunade was talking to Kiyomi about the changing of the seals upon Amaya. Part II Team Hotaru Arc Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Shinobi World War Arc Category:Mizuno Clan Category:An Illegal Kunoichi